


Outside The Window

by ArcherDevon



Series: Super Paper Mario [4]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon
Summary: An entry from Mimi's diary.
Series: Super Paper Mario [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680964
Kudos: 12





	Outside The Window

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be uploading everything tonight! I'm not super proud of these anymore, but they deserve to be put up either way. I can't just have them sitting around in my Google Docs, now can I?
> 
> Prompt was "Outside the Window."
> 
> Reminder that this fic is from 2018, and thus may not have the same quality as more recent fics.

Dear Diary,

... I'm really scared. Every time I look out my window, I see the void all big and purple swirling below....are we really gonna be okay? It’s like the void it’s glaring at me, with its menacing eye. Blecky says not to worry but I **am** worrying... Nassy won't talk to me about it and O'Chunks tries to console me, but what does he know?! He doesn't actually know if Bleck is going to succeed with creating the new world, he doesn't know if the void is going to not kill us first! Mr. L doesn't know anything in the first place, and Dimentio's... Dimentio. He keeps talking about being too busy to talk to me and the others, and vanishing immediately after meetings.... I don’t know what’s up with him….

Golly… if I had the choice now, I would make my own perfect world. A world where the sun's always shining, a world where I can be with all my friends, and live the life that we are supposed to live! There would be free clothing, and I would rule. I would be absolutely RICH! But Blecky's gonna rule the new world.... maybe I might get good pay for being one of his original minions. Maybe Blecky would finally be happy there.... and maybe Nassy would feel better too.... 

Of course… I really don't have that choice. I hate being all serious, but I can't help it! This  _ is _ serious! We're all about to die and I don't even know if Blecky's plan is gonna work in the first place. I hate having to worry about this crap. I hate it so much.

\- Mimi


End file.
